Life's End Ancients FanFiction
by RavenWingsFly
Summary: Britannia has made a desicion, one that she cant back out of. She visits a few people to bid them farewell before she leaves...forever. Yeah, lame description I know. rated K. No yaoi


_((This is dedicated to my dog, Gus. Today (August 22) my mom is going to take him to the vet to be put down. A week or two ago he got hit by a car and though he looked alright, he was suffering on the inside. As I write this my brothers and sisters are giving him love before we take him in. I'm sorry I have to bother you with this, but I have to vent it out and just tell somebody. Most of you I hardly know or don't know at all, but I would like to thank my friends. You guys are always there, laughing and being complete dorks. I've never really bothered you with my problems, but I hope school goes well for you. ))_

Britannia walked through the forest, holding the hand of her son, England. He tugged on her sleeve and gave her a quizzical look as if to ask "Hey, where are we going?" Britannia smiled down at him. Even though he was almost three he hadn't spoken a word. Whenever he wanted to tell her something he would tug on her sleeve and give her a look that would somehow tell her exactly what was going on.

"We're going to your auntie Gaul's house." Britannia said, picking him up with a smile. England grinned and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The small little innocent kiss stabbed Britannia's heart. The decision that she had made floated through her mind, making her starting to regret it. But she couldn't go back now. She hurt too much.

"Britannia!" Gaul had seen her from the window and ran out, France right behind her. Britannia set England on the ground and hugged her elder sister. "It's so good to see you." She murmured.

"Why haven't you visited?!" Gaul asked, giving Britannia a not –so-gentle nudge. "It's been almost four years since England was born. FOUR YEARS."

Britannia laughed. "I'm sorry. I was going to visit, but I always had to put it off for some reason or another." She looked at France, who was hugging England. "France, could you and England play out here while Gaul and I talk inside?"

"Ohononon. Oui ma'am!" France grinned.

Giving Britannia a confused look, Gaul followed Britannia inside. "What's wrong? Is it Celtica?"

Britannia shook her head, remembering the night when she found she was with child, and Celtica threatening to take England away if she told who the father was. "No, thankfully not. It's something else….something more urgent."

"Then what is it?" Gaul asked.

"Promise me something….." Britannia's gaze turned to the two boys playing outside. "Promise me….that you'll keep an eye on England. Watch him for me."

"What-WHY?!" Gaul gave her a fierce glare. "What's going on?! Are you abandoning him?!"

"Gaul…..I'm dying."

Gaul stood there for a moment, shocked. "D-dying?"

"I've been hurting for a while…every day it just gets worse." Tears streamed down Britannia's face. "I've used up all of my magic trying to heal myself…but it's useless. I don't want to leave England, I love him too much, but…..I can't suffer any longer!" She let out a choked sob. "It hurts so much…I can't stand it any longer." Britannia grabbed Gaul gently by the shoulders. "This is the last time I'll ever speak to you. You are the best sister I could ever have- always been there for me and taking care of me when I couldn't be alone. I'm asking you to pass down that love and care to England. Watch over him and protect him for me. Promise me!"

"I-I promise…." Gaul said between tears.

"Thank you for everything." Britannia hugged her. "When I'm gone….tell England the truth. I know it'll seem harsh- but I don't want him wondering where I went, and why I haven't come back. Tell Rome I'm sorry for all of the things I've said, and thank him for taking care of you." Britannia let Gaul go. "I have to leave now…..I'll always be here for you. Even if you can't see me or talk to me."

Gaul nodded. "I-I will." She watched her sister leave and disappear into the dark forest.

"Where's mumsy going?" She heard someone say. Gaul looked down and saw England staring up at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"So you finally decided to talk." Gaul gave a sad smile and knelt next to him. "England, France, there's something I have to tell you…."

X X X

Britannia knocked on the door, pulling her cloak around her. It had taken her most of the day to find this house, since she hadn't been here for almost five years. After getting lost countless times she finally found it, night almost upon her.

The door opened and she instantly found a sword at her throat. "Who are you and what are you-" When Germania saw who it was his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here Britannia?" He spat.

"My magic died a long time ago. I have no weapons. Put the sword down, Germania." Britannia said softly. "I need to speak with you about something."

Lowering his sword, Germania let her walk in. "What is it? Prussia and Holy Rome are asleep and Celtica should be back soon so make it quick."

Britannia took out a dagger out of her bag. "Do you know what this is?" Germania took it and inspected the blade, running a finger over the blue and green gem that was inlaid in the silver handle. "This….this is Mother Earth's blade! How did you-"

"She gave it to me."

Germania stared at her in astonishment. "You….talked to Mother Earth? But…how?"

"I want you to do something for me." Britannia said, solemn.

"….What is it?"

"I want…you to kill me."

The dagger fell to the floor. Germania's expression of surprise turned to one of horror. "W-what? NO!"

"You don't understand!" Britannia gave him a pained look. "I'm dying! It hurts too much to go on. I can't take it anymore!" She picked up the dagger and placed it in Germania's hand. "Do it! If you ever loved me do it!"

"NEIN!" Germania thrust the dagger into the table. "You can't give up just because it hurts! You have to keep fighting! Now LEAVE!"

"I HAVE BEEN FIGHTING!" Britannia burst out. "All my life I've been fighting! You don't understand! I'm DYING. There's no stopping death! For years I've been suffering- each day more painful than the last- and now it's unbearable! I can't go on!" She fell to her knees, crying. "Please…." She whispered, looking up at Germania.

Germania stood there, silent. He took the dagger out of the table and stared at it, turning it over in his hands. He helped Britannia to her feet and hugged her, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry." He whispered and pierced her heart.

Britannia gave a small cry of pain. "G-germania…." She choked out, coughing up blood.

"Shh….save your breath." Germania said softly, hugging her tighter.

"I h-have to tell you s-something. ….b-before I d-die…."

"What is it?"

"E-england…..is your son…" Britannia struggled to stay conscious. "i…couldn't t-tell you….because I h-had to protect h-him…..I c-can't tell you who..."

"It's Celtica…isn't it?" Germania said quietly.

"Y-yes….I'm sorry…." Britannia gasped for air. "I-I've always…..loved…you…" She closed her eyes and exhaled her final breath.

When Prussia woke up that morning, he had no idea why he seemed so depressed on such a beautiful day. He also had no idea why his vati was hugging the body of a woman that Prussia had only seen once. The thing that scared him the most was that his vati was crying. He had never seen his vati cry, even when he came home wounded and bleeding. He had seen him yell lots of times though, at him mostly. But a few days ago he yelled at his mutti, Celtica. Mutti still hadn't come back, and Prussia doubted that she ever will.

X X X

Rome put down the letter, looking up at Gaul. "So…it's true then… she's…dead." He said shortly. Gaul nodded. "Y-yes. We b-buried her in the forest a f-few days ago. I found the letter with a bunch of others in her belongings. What does the letter say?"

"She wants me to help England keep his land, until he's old enough to fend for himself." Rome muttered. "You'd better do it. Or I'll punch you in the face." Gaul said, taking a deep shuddery breath and trying not to cry.

Rome hugged her and stroked her hair. "Sh…it's alright. She's not in pain anymore. Anyways she wouldn't want you to stay here and mourn her. She would want you to take care of England, no?"

Gaul nodded silently. "S-she would…..merci Rome."

X X X

Britannia woke up in a forest. A clean, beautiful forest just like the ones she used to love back at home. She closed her eyes and laid there, enjoying the cool breeze. The pain that had tortured her for so long had finally gone.

"Get up dear."

Britannia opened her eyes to see a tall woman with mossy brown hair and twinkling green eyes standing above her. "M-mother Earth! I'm so sorry!" Britannia instantly stood up and gave a clumsy curtsy.

Mother Earth laughed. "You don't have to be so formal! It's just me."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Britannia squeaked.

"Poor Britannia…..you've been through too much for one life-time…" Mother Earth murmured, petting Britannia's nose like Gaul used to do when they were little, making it twitch. "You had to help your sister fight a war, give up your love to protect your child…..and then you had to ignore your pain and put on a smile for him. I'm proud of how strong you've grown."

Britannia felt herself blush and ducked her head modestly. "I just wish I could of done more….." She said softly.

"We all do." Mother Earth hugged her. "I have to go now. I'll leave it to you to figure things out. Good luck."

"Good-bye." Britannia said, and found herself staring into the forest.

X X X

One by one, all of the ancients joined Britannia. It was a bitter sweet moment whenever Britannia saw one of them walking over. Gaul, Celtica, Rome, Scandia, eventually they all came.

"Hey."

Britannia spun around, finding herself face-to-face with Germania. "h-hi." She stammered. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other.

"Um…." Britannia tried to think of something to say.

"Is Holy Rome here?" Germania asked.

"Holy Rome? No. Why would he be?"

Germania took a deep breath. "He…..died. Sometime before me. You haven't seen him?"

Britannia shook her head. "No. I'm so sorry.

"Alright…." Germania gave a small sigh. "Sorry for your trouble." He started to walk away

"Wait!" Britannia grabbed him by the arm and hugged him. "I missed you…." Germania hugged her back. "I missed you too." Britannia took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for not telling you that England was your son I had to protect him Celtica said she would take him away if I told who the father was so I had to keep it a secret and I'm so sorry if I broke your heart and-" She was interrupted by Germania suddenly kissing her.

She stared up at him, confused. "W-what? You aren't angry?"

Germania shook his head and stroked her hair fondly. "Nein…..it wasn't your fault. You did the right thing." He kissed her again. "Now show me the others."

Britannia nodded and took his hand, leading him into the forest.

Das Ende


End file.
